


Smoked Paprika

by Bloodpatternblue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alpha Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween prompt, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bulma, Omega Verse, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Assault, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Vegebul, Violence, dub-con, halloweenie2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Bloodpatternblue
Summary: 🎉Completed🎉Bulma has even never smelt an alpha before, let alone met one.Surrounded by beta, who in a cleansing genocide thought they had culled every last alpha and omega many thousands of years early. She could not risk getting close to anyone. The fear of exposing the hidden alpha/omega world to the beta always kept her at arms length.When his unmistakably attractive scent smashes into her senses, she knows her quiet small village life will be over forever.Halloweenie 2020 prompt entry for day 2.More tags and chapters (I guess) to come.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 144
Kudos: 237
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	1. Smoked Paprika

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever entry into any prompt week. And first Omegaverse Vegebul fic.  
> I hope you enjoy my random thoughts spilled into a fic.

Smoked Paprika 

  
For a moment she was transported back to the far away marketplace of her youth. Loud sounds of the crowds. The array of colours from the spices. As well as the exotic fruits and vegetables that made her eyes burst open wide, so she was able to take in all the visual information.    
But this smell was unmistakable. Smoked Paprika. Her reality popped back just in time. He had smelt her too, their eyes bound together like a tightly woven link. Heart bouncing against her rib cage, her body pleaded for her to move. But she knew better.    
If she, an omega, ran. The alpha would chase.   
  
Pushing down her instincts while anxiety flooded her systems, she maneuvered through the crowd. Controlling her breathing as not to trigger him. She had yet to meet an alpha, she was shocked with her own ability to instantly recognise him and react. Built in survival instincts maybe?    
Being in a village, a county even, full of beta’s made him stand out like a blazing storm. Though, she was sure even if she was in a crowd of alpha’s, she would have picked this one out. She felt a pang of his trace pressing into her back with such force, it was as if there were more than one. He would have found her amongst a crowd too it seemed. Ducking and trying to break his gaze. Her knowledge of this village was vastly superior to his. He had never been here before. She knew this for damn sure.   
Bingo.    
She felt his penetrating eyes fall off a cliff. Swiftly, she pulled her body into the tent beside her, grabbing a blanket that had kept the flies from the meat. It was putrid smelling, perfect. She made her way out the back of the tent. Following her way back around from where she had just come from. Easily slipping out of the market area between two stone buildings. Passing through a small inner village hobby farm, she bent down in the mud with a large, friendly pig. The large animal sniffed at her curiously as she grabbed handfuls of mud in her hand.    
She painted her face like a warrior.   


* * *

  
  
Heat discharged through the trees and cascaded over her bare skin. Midday was fast approaching. Her day had been hijacked by the alpha and his imperious chase. Despite that fact, she had managed to escape him. Hiding herself further into the rolling hillside. Now the contrast between the warmth of the sun's rays and the cool water splashing on her face kept her mind firmly in the present moment. The pigs' filth washed away down stream, along with her former trepidation.   
  
But as the thoughts returned, so did the tightness in her chest.  
Before her mother passed, she tried to warn her daughter of alpha’s. They were something to be feared, often travelling in packs of young men. They would cause a lot of trouble for her if they were to find her, out here in this small beta village. Unbeknownst to them, the world of alpha and omega was secret and hidden.   
But also, an alpha, a mate was something she needed to find. This was her blight as an omega. Her mother had assured Bulma that when she finally met alpha’s, they would all want her, but she would only want one. How she would come to know who exactly _her_ alpha was, had never been explained to her. Like a lost duck on a deserted pond, she was vulnerable and alone.  
  
The alpha from this morning would not leave the village until he found her. What was she going to do?  
Living in the nearby woods for a few nights was probably something she could accomplish and not risk injury. If she went back to the village, it could be a lot worse than some cold sleepless nights. Irritation made her hands curl into a fist. She cursed her omega self as she climbed her way out of the stream, heading toward the large grouping of old trees, still stinking of pig shit.  
  
A silence drenched the wooded area in a thick, heavy blanket. Her instincts rose to a crescendo, raising her heart rate and pumping her body full of adrenaline. This time her hearing was the first sense to be activated.   
Low pitched and in full tone, the howl rocked through the trees, bouncing off every surface and protruding into her, invading her. Was there more than one?   
Then she smelt it.   
  
“No…”  
  
Smoked Paprika.  
  
Her feet were pushing off from underneath her before her mind could catch up. Sprinting through the forest. She still stunk of meat and filth. But he had found her anyway. That trick wouldn’t work again. She would have to outrun him, but running would…  
  
“Fuck!” She cried out, tears of frustration and fear beginning to pool.  
  
Running from an alpha was a bad idea, his scent intensified and hit the roof of her mouth, making her taste buds dance. Bringing her body alive, the small spots on her neck began to swell and pulse in anticipation. Oil building on her scent glands No doubt pushing out her own scent for him to follow more closely.   
Deep trembling started in her body, sending her mind into a dizzy spin while making her knees and ankles weak. More hormones entered her system, being dumped ferociously with each passing second. Fear took over, enforcing its law on her body.  
  
The terrain began to close in, making her speed decrease significantly. She was met with a rockface, one she would have to scale to escape. Her arm reached out, her hand gripped, her legs pushed. Further up the rocks moss and vines she surged. Suddenly, her peripherals picked up movement behind her, a dark flash and more potent scents. This time, smoked paprika was mixed with something else, it was pungent and earthy.   
  
It was too late to react before his jacked arm wrapped around her waist from behind. Pulling her from the strong grip she had on the rocks. Her scream reached the top of her throat when she saw it.   
A second body. Another set of arms swiping for her. Her eyes widened as she watched a second alpha miss her by millimetres. Fury plastered across his face, so savage it made all the air leave her lungs. Pressing her chest in painfully.   
  
The muscular body curled around her and tuck in, rolling hard back down the incline. Hitting branches and rocks as it went. Small yelps escaped the alphas mouth. His scent enveloped her, the touch of his skin and the pressure from his hard body aroused the omega inside her awake. The familiar tightness and throbbing surged through her. She clenched her eyes shut with despair. Unable to stop it.   
Her heat began.   
  
In a skid and swoop, she was pushed behind him. His powerfully built body instantly took on a defensive stance. Protecting her from the dangerous, foul smelling alpha.   
  
“Stay there little omega” He growled, turning his head slightly, his onyx eyes catching her deep blue gaze.   
  
Smoked paprika was defending her?  
  
The alpha from the market. He had followed her, or he had followed this other, more aggressive alpha. Strong pounding began at the junction between her legs, her muscles tensed and released a steady stream of slick that gushed and soaked her immediately.   
Another powerful wave of his deliciously smoked and sweet scent hit her. She watched the protective alpha as his body tensed up, his fists balling. Growling softly his concentration swapped between her and the other circling armed alpha, then back to her again. Just the closeness of his body and scent made her pulse with need.  
  
“Fuck!” He grunted. ”The chase sent you into...oh shit”  
  
Moaning, she was sure he could smell her heat, he couldn’t keep his eyes from her. His body was betraying him in real time. Did he mean to protect her, or claim her as his own? But even now, his actions were contradictory to the little knowledge she had of alpha’s.   
  
“What’s going on?” She breathed hard through the pulsing of her aching muscles.  
  
The protective alpha’s body straightened, like he had clawed back some resemblance of control. One last shudder was all it took. He slid a knife from his sleeve, holding it up in front of his face. He was in control.  
  
“Just be quiet and don’t move!” His head turned back toward the other alpha for the last time, his black spiked hair was as still as his tight body.  
  
Bulma’s eyes searched out for the other alpha. He was armed too. Taller, and beefier than the one that stood between them now. Like a dangerous beast, he towered over both of them. Could he win against a bigger alpha?   
  
The area grew cold and silent once more. Thick with tension, the air sunk and sat dead around them. All it took to start was a twig snapping off in the distance. The two alpha’s shot at each other, weapons tightly gripped, their powered-up legs pumping them toward the other at speed. The clash was loud and heavy, sending the taller aggressive one flying. Taking the opening, the short man landed a knee into his middle. The opposing alpha coughed out in a winded cry.   
Just as the alpha, saturated in smoked paprika, plunged his arm down, the opposing alpha grabbed his wrist and bolted it dead in place. A second hand came up and constricted her rescuer around his windpipe. He scratched at the other alpha’s arm. Trying anything he could to breathe again.  
  
“NO!” She screamed before she could catch herself.   
  
The aggressive alpha’s attention was altered for a split second. A fatal mistake. Knocking the aggressive alphas grip from his throat, then subsequently from his attacking wrist. Smoked paprika stabbed multiple times into the taller man's chest. Blood sprayed and thickly covered his face. Bulma shook violently as her defender screamed and rampaged his blade into the dying body. A horrifying squelching and sickening gurgling filled the void around them.   
The alpha’s chest heaved as he tried to suck air into his lungs. His body slowly rose, he flicked the remaining blood from his weapon and arms. Hiding it away again into his clothes.   
  
“W...What…” Bulma muttered. Her hands rattling in front of her.  
  
His face turned, drenched in his enemies blood. His eyes still wild and alert from the fight, like someone else had taken over. Was he still in control?   
  
“Omega… “ He breathed hard as he began to stalk toward her. “Earlier in the market”   
  
“I thought you were hunting me” Bulma squeaked.  
  
“I was”   
  
Shudders ran through her, she grabbed at her arms, trying to shield and protect herself. Wiggling as pain began to stream up her back into her brain stem. Her heat had truly begun, slick wetting her core further and sending her scent into the air like a noxious gas. One that sent the alpha insane.   
  
“Your heat” He groaned long and hard. “I smelt it and almost lost control”   
  
“I wasn’t in heat yet in the market”   
  
Slowly, he continued roving toward her crumpled mess of a body. Her eyes dropped and became hooded, along with the strokes of muscular pain flowing through her. She began panting, like there was not enough oxygen on earth to satisfy her need.   
  
“Yes you were” His voice rumbled low. “I’ve never smelt anything like in my life! So sweet… Blueberries and vanilla. I knew little omega, so did your body. Than that _fuck_ began following you too.”   
  
He stopped in front of her, eyes bearing down on her. Bulma, with the last of the energy she could muster, looked up to him.   
  
“Who are you?”   
  
“Vegeta”   
  
Bulma swallowed hard. “Thank you, for saving me” Her body began altering her thoughts, pushing her towards mating with the alpha in front of her. Vegeta. Compelling him to take her. Knot her. Breed her. Take her for his own.  
  
“I need…”   
  
“No! No, you don’t” He said, pain twisting his handsome features. “I will not, especially not here” His eyes twitched toward the dead body behind him.   
  
The heat was so intense that her mind had pushed out the reality of her situation. Her traitorous body begging this alpha, who saved her life, to fuck her while a man lay dead not even ten metres away. Without any sympathy to her plight and on cue, again, a stream of slick left her thighs drenched. She watched him inhale deeply, trying to absorb all of her, closing his eyes in pure pleasure of her scent.  
She let out a husky moan, clenching her eyes shut as tears rolled down her cheeks. His scent invading and manipulating her. Her pain, it wouldn’t end until he took her. If she was safe at home, on her own, she could take care of her week long ordeal alone. But with him, standing here above her, excreting that purely delicious scent. Now she had smelt this alpha, only his knot would do. There was no way her omega was going to let her body move until he knotted her.   
  
“I will get you home, there were more alpha’s on the road, you’re still in danger”   
  
Fluttering open, she gazed up at him.   
  
“What would have happened to me?”   
  
She watched as his eyebrow raised. “Is this the first run in you have had with an alpha…?” He gestured with his eyes at her name.  
  
“I..I’m Bulma.” Gingerly she bit at her fingers. “And yes, you were the first alpha I have ever smelt”   
  
“Bulma” His coarse, deep voice hummed her name “You’ve never been told?”   
  
“My mother died when I was young, my father before I was born. She didn’t, she couldn't explain everything to me”   
  
“You’re in real danger, he would have fucked you until he killed you”   
  
“And you won’t?”   
  
He snorted and looked away from her, crossing his arms. “I’m of a higher birth than that scum. I can control myself” His eyes skipped back to hers. “I would never let my rut kill an omega”   
  
Her mouth and voice leaked out before she could stop it. “Will you knot me?”   
  
A rumbling in his throat erupted, he bared his teeth and snarled at her. Seemingly taking it as an insult rather than her begging him. She decided his offence was a less embarrassing reaction for her, than to admit she had just begged a stranger to fuck her.  
  
“I can control myself” He repeated, but his eyes told a different story. Searching her body, drinking her all in. It was obvious that he wanted to. “Is your house safe?”   
  
Did he know of her protection? She bit down on her bottom lip. ‘Yes”   
  
“Then I will take you there, and you can ride out this heat on your own”   
  
“Why did you save me? Why do this?”   
  
For a moment he didn’t move at all, silently facial features tensed and eased in seconds, as if he had come to a decision. Looking back at her, Vegeta held out his blood stained hand to her, his eyes begging her to stand up and move.   
  
“Because those low-life scum deserve to be slaughtered.”  
  
He wouldn’t have control for much longer.   
  
“Their impulsive, disrespectful actions could out us all to the beta”   
  
Like a rush of warmth on a summers day, realisation swarmed her mind. She guessed she now probably understood his actions.  
  
  
“You’ve been following them?”  
  
Her control was all but lost. If he touched her further she would begin begging him again, but with a higher intensity. Was this what her mother spoke of?  
Hand trembled as she stretched out for his grip. This heat was only going to escalate, would he still be able to continue to deny her? Stuck between wanting him to continue to rebuke her, and take her in the dirt, she finally came to a decision.   
He met her touch with a strong hand, his skin setting her into a blaze. Intoxicating all the senses, a stimulating wave drove through her. Her body and mind agreed, during one of the most consuming heats she had ever felt, he was the one. Her alpha. She sensed he felt the bond between them too.  
  
A smirk flashed across his handsome face.  
  
“Clever omega” 


	2. Frenzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I'm back writing more of this Halloweenie fic. 
> 
> The chapters may be a little shorter from here on out. I wanted to make sure I was putting out chapters of this to keep you satisfied. So please enjoy. More coming soon!

Frenzy

Being led back to the stream, her body tortured her with every step. So limp and lethargic. It took all her concentration to just place one foot in front of the other on the uneven ground below her. Although, she could surely follow him, even in the pitch black. Smoked paprika billowed out from the worked up Alpha, blanketing the air behind him like a cape. She trailed along, nose in the air, sucking in the sweet and spiced pheromones.    
So fucking delicious. She wanted to rub her face in it, taste it. Wanted it all over her. New stream of slick cascaded from her pulsating core, soaking her thighs once more.    
The heat was intense, never had it been like this. Though, she had never met an alpha that was not her father.   
Bulma was unsure now that it had been the chase that pushed her over the edge. Maybe he was right, she had already been in heat. The excitement of the monthly spice market distracting her usually keen senses. It was a mistake, a huge one.   
  
"The stream is just up ahead, I can hear it”    
  
The moment he finished talking, the pounding of the water current against the rocks entered her ear canal. In fact the sound coming from the whole surrounding area became loud and crisp. Leaves and branches creaking, animals cooing and calling out. His hearing must be well fine tuned to pick out the water from the rest so quickly.   
  
Already as the stream came into view, his shirt was being tugged from his body. Her mouth gaped open, almost purring at the site of his sweaty, explicitly defined torso. Built for breeding, his body was so hyper-arousing. Lighting all of her senses on fire.    
Of course, he needed to clean himself. He was covered in the other Alpha’s blood. Not to mention his own thick scent was oozing from him. He would have to wash his clothes to risk not being followed. The clothes needed to come off.    
  
“Hurry up little omega, we don’t have long”    
  
Suddenly the realisation hit her. She too would need to wash her clothes. Her slick covered her lower half in such a strong scent, that even she could smell it. Struck by apprehension she stopped before the stream's muddy bank, looking down at the Alpha as he tugged at his pants. His face swung around.    
  
“What are you waiting for?”    
  
For the need to subside? For her senses to restart? For her pussy to stop throbbing, all of it. If she got into that water with him, naked, she wouldn’t have a shred of control left. She would be  _ begging _ .   
  
“ **Get in the water omega** ” **  
** **  
** This time it was different, limbs, pelvis, torso. All moving on their own, only her eyes were her own. Drifting down to the ‘v’ that scrumptiously shaped his lower half. Washing his hands before he ultimately began undressing himself again. Cold water hit her feet just as he pulled his pants over his ass, springing free his already stiff, vein-bulging, perfectly shaped cock.    
Glorious.    
  
“Alpha…” She mewed.    
  
“That’s it, good girl, come to me”    
  
Happily. Forever.    
  
“Please…”    
  
“Don’t beg me, I might not be able to fight my urges this time” He started. “ **Don’t beg** ”   
  


Jaw clenched shut against her will. Moans rumbled inside her, pleading to escape along with her desperate words. As she reached him and stepped into his intimate space, his hands ran down her arms. Shuddering her body into convulsive spasms. She wanted to beg into his ears until he relented and took her. Fire from her heat had infected her mind and sent her feral.    
Fingers, outstretched, wrapped around the side of her high waisted skirt, unclasping. Time slowed to a point, where she perceived he was unzipping her clothes for eternity. Stretching out her pain to have every part of her skin on his. Finally the floaty fabric fell to the water below.    
Watching his gaze fall down and soak her in, she blushed hard. Wearing only a small cropped blouse now. His growling set fire to the rest of her, no part was not touched by this heat between them. Both utterly drunk on each other's scent.    
  
“You are perfect, such an exquisite little slit” He dropped to his knees, slipping into the almost waist high water. Hands came from beneath the water and rubbed up her tight, ignited skin. Leading water to her inner thighs, he stroked and rubbed her slick away with the cool water. She felt air rushing into his nose as his face pressed into her stomach, inhaling her own personal incense deeply. It did nothing but urge more slick from her cunt. The guttural growling told her he noticed and approved of her drenched condition.   
  
“You smell so fucking irresistible, like no other scent before it”    
  
Tortured and mute, all she could do was buck against his hands as they moved further toward her core. This time his fingers separated, no longer washing away her slick but covering his fingers in it. Rubbing into her highly sensitive groin scent gland, if it was possible to provoke anymore nerve endings into a fever, he had accomplished it. After applying an amazing pressure to her receptive gland, he brought his soaked fingers to his lips and licked impatiently at them, biting at them in desperation.    
Her whole pelvis throbbed for him to enter her. If only she could speak.    
  
“You taste better than I could have imagined on my own. Such a delicious omega” He growled.   
  
She bit her lip as he looked up at her.   
  
“You are such a good little omega, so wet for me” He groaned. “So ready for me”   
  
The divine praise from the Alpha buckled her at the knees. Dropping her into the water with him. Now eye level with him, he could see her desperate need for him flushed across her face. Her hands leapt to the alpha’s face and pulled him in, lips eager pressed and parted. Lapping up his taste with long delicate licks. Echoing her tempo, he massaged her tongue with his, then biting at her bottom lip. She kissed him harder while his hands slid into her hair, pulling his body over her, encompassing her.    
She wanted release from this torture, and only he could liberate her.    
From this amazingly wondrous torture.    
  
The distraction must have been enormous for them both to have missed the distinct, revolting stench of three more Alpha’s. Smoke, burnt leather and aniseed.    
  
His eyes flashed open and he pulled away from their embrace. “Quickly under the water”    
  
The muscles in her chest tightened as her heart thumped. “Alpha, I’m not sure I can hold my breath.”    
  
“You have to,” He said, leading her to deeper water. “We have no choice”    
  
A strong whimper fled her throat. Reacting instinctively to her, a rough hand came up to her cheek in comfort. It was all she needed to gain back her confidence.


	3. Ensnare

Ensnare  


  
A burning sensation soared through her lungs as her body begged for her to take a breath. By her count, she had been under for a minute, her limit rapidly approaching. She slipped her hand up to her mouth, helping to keep air from escaping out in a rush of bubbles to the surface. The burning became unbearable, she began to slip into panic. Drown or be found by the alpha’s hunting her. The torment of her choices made her mind race with thoughts.   
Suddenly a hand slipped around her arm, tugging her softly to the surface. Her ascend toward the world above was slow and controlled. Water rolled over the top of her head as she finally broke the water's surface. Desperately she pushed out the air from her lungs, sucking in hard while oxygen once again filtered throughout her body.    
Another hand swiftly covered her mouth, cutting off her loud breathing. Bulma’s eyes locked onto the three alpha, walking slowly away from the back down stream. The area has grown dark with oncoming storm clouds, making it hard to make out any distinguishing features. However, she could tell they were still searching for Vegeta and herself. Their scent trail had stopped and disappeared. Now the three were forced to use their other senses to find her.   
The alphas' massive hand slid away from her mouth, satisfied her breathing was now under control.   
  
“A storm is coming, we will use it to cover our scent.” His hot breath fell over her shoulder as his low rumbling voice made her shiver. “Once we get to your dwelling, we will have to leave again. They won’t give up now they know an omega is in this village, especially when they find the alpha I killed”    
  
“Where will I go?”    
  
“Do you have anyone you trust? Somewhere to hide?”    
  
“No, after my parents died, I never revealed my second gender to anyone”    
  
He hummed. “That’s probably for the best. We should get out of here, grab your clothes and follow me”   
  
Flashing light illuminated the whole area, swiftly followed by a booming crack of thunder. It rumbled through the very air itself, electrifying her body as she slipped from the water, behind the alpha.    
Crouching behind some bushes he began to redress himself. The temptation to whine out aloud for him was strong, her need still throbed through her. However, his command to not beg was still in effect, silencing her.    
Though seeing the alpha naked, ready, made her heat heighten to uncontrollable levels. His commands may not even work in her current condition. Never had her omegas grasp been this tight. She  _ needed  _ him.    
No, she needed distraction. Yes, she was still the director of her body.    
  
“Alpha?”    
  
His body swung to meet her gaze, his broad shoulders created an attractive v-shaped upper body. His wet muscles clearly defined in the flashing light of the storm. Strong, sharp features watched her with carnal desire.    
Fuck, why was he so damn attractive. She breathed in hard, trying to gain some sort of control.    
  
“Why were you following them?”    
  
An intense look of pain suddenly washed over his handsome face. “They outed my pack when they attacked without warning, the fight crashed into the street. Resulting in their destruction from the beta we lived amongst”    
  
Bulma hissed and grabbed at her chest. “They were…”    
  
“Inoculated”   
  
“Did they survive it?”    
  
“No” His eyes fell away from her. “We are pure blooded. They bravely faced a long and excruciating death, suffering immensely while all I could do was watch”   
  
Pain shot through her heart. She had been told of the genocide of their people, had nightmares about it. But hearing the anguish in his voice suddenly made it real. It was not just a story. They were still in danger.    
Thousands of years ago, a medicine was produced, one that could reverse the second gender change inside the omega and alpha. Many took the chance to end their discrimination. But, for a pure blood, it meant death. After the revolution, the medicine was turned into a religious weapon. Hunted like demons from a militant beta population, their very existence is a sin. Society regressed, cities were disbanded and a new order was put in charge of the remaining population. Control of the people was the number one goal for those in charge of the new world religion. The omega and alpha were killed, turned into beta or ran, desperately trying to hide their pack.   
  
“I’m sorry” She whispered.    
  
He stood up, dismissing her sympathy with a growl. “Hurry little omega, we have to go”    
  


* * *

  
  
What was he to do with her? He couldn’t in good conscience leave her here in the small village. Surrounded by beta. If those three alpha didn’t kill her, the beta would. Just like they had his entire pack.  
Damn it. This was not part of the plan.  
  
Blueberries and vanilla lingered around his face, reminding him that not only was she attractive, but unbearably sweet smelling. Perfect. His cock twitched, awaking his alpha again.   
Damn it.  
  
“You have no relatives? No pack?” He asked, continuing to lead her through the trees.   
  
“No, my sister died in childhood. My parents a few years later. I have no idea if I have any other family”   
  
“Hn.”   
  
Rain began to fall on the top of his head, cascading down his shoulders. Could he bring her to them, the sons? They would surely welcome a new omega to the pack.   
  
_I don’t want to share._ _  
_ _  
_His fist balled as his alpha screamed from inside him. Share? She was hardly his.  
  
 _I found her, she is mine, let me mark her!_ _  
_ _  
_“I might know of a pack that will take you in. They are a few days travel form here”  
  
 _Take her._ _  
_ _  
_“Can’t I come with you? Vegeta?” _  
_ _  
_Sweet sound of her voice uttering his name just about made him stop and push her to the ground. But his unyielding temperament won over, keeping his mind on course. He had a job to do, he had alpha’s to kill.  
  
 _Grab her, fuck her!_ _  
_ _  
_“No, not while I hunt them. It’s too dangerous and you smell so fucking good”  
  
He heard her coo behind him, her scent rushing from her once more.   
  
“When you kill them, will you return for me?”   
  
_Knot her, breed her!_ _  
_ _  
_Stopping and turning to her, wavering in both voice and mind, the words just fell out of him. “Return for you? Do you want me to come back for you?”  
  
She stepped closer to him, her body trying to shrink. “Yes, please, I can be a good little omega”   
  
Pheromones erupted into the air, surrounding him in an alluring cloud of her scent. If she would let him, he would lick every part of her, tasting and devouring her.   
  
_Fuck her, right here in the dirt._ _  
_ _  
_Unwillingly his hand reached out, fingers twisted into her long, wet curealan hair. His resolve disappeared while he gazed into her bright eyes, full of lust. “Fuck, Bulma”  
  
“Please alpha, I need you. I don’t want to go anywhere else, I want to be with _you_ ”   
  
He breathed in hard, filling his lungs with her scent. “Such a good little omega”  
  
“Yes alpha, I will be so good”   
  
_Yes, she wants her alpha. She was so wet and ready for us, she knows who she belongs to. Knot the little omega, fuck her hard!_  
  
With his alpha groaning inside him, desperate to take control of his senses, he struggled to douse the flames inside himself. Determination reared itself again, his mind flicking back to his objective. To revenge.  
  
Vegeta’s hands slipped out of her hair. “No, this is just your omega talking, you’re still in heat. We have to keep moving omega” He said retreating.  
  
“No” She mewed. “I want this, I want you”  
  
Damn it.   
  
“ **Come omega** ” He commanded, swinging around from her and continuing toward the lights of the village.  
  
She groaned in pain as he moved away from her, his command still hanging in the air. She responded so well to him. Perfect little thing.   
  
“Where is your house omega?”   
  
Dead silence shot through him like a bullet. No whimpering, no sweet little voice, no footsteps following on the wet ground below.  
  
“Omega?”   
  
His head turned, just in time to see the silver knife shine in the orange light that had broken through the retreating storm. It pressed into the smooth milky white skin of her neck, right next to her gland.  
  
 _He has his filthy paws on her! Kill him!_ _  
_ __  
“Not a step closer you cunt, or I’ll slit her throat”


	4. Relinquish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> This chapter is quite graphic, both in sexual assault and violent themes. So warning for those triggered by that.  
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @bloodpatternbl2

Relinquish

“Not a step closer you cunt, or I’ll slit her throat”    
  
Lips arching back like they were being pulled by an exterior force. He had never bared his teeth like this before.    
Then again, he had never fought for an omega before.    
  
_ She is ours, don’t fucking touch her filth! _ _  
  
_ His alpha raged inside.

It was all he could do from screaming out the internal monologue. “You’re making a mistake, let her go” He managed.    
  
The knife sunk in deeper, permitting a small droop of her blood to cascade out, dribbling down her neck.    
  
“You fucking scum! Don't touch her!”    
  
_ Kill him! _ _  
_ _  
_ “Do you want this little kitten exposed like the others? Your family were, weren't they?” The aggressive alpha hissed. His smoked scent invading Vegeta’s nose, edging his alpha ever toward the surface.    
  
“Is she pure blood like they were? Do you want to watch her dissolve to nothing too? Do you want her injected?”    
  
_ Do it now! Rip his fucking face off! Get our omega back! _   
  
“You’re going to fucking regret this you piece of fucking shit. I’m going to tear your limbs from your body and leave you to rot”    
  
_ NOW!  _ _  
_ _  
_ The jolt from his body's action was stopped as two more scents hit him. Burnt leather and aniseed. Fuck, The other alpha.    
  
“Ha! You finally smell them. Not so cocky now huh? Still want to try me cockhead?”    
  
_ RELEASE ME _ _  
_ _  
_ “Let her go, this is the last time I’ll ask”    
  
Laughing so hard he began choking on his own breath, the smoked alpha lent into Bulma’s side, licking the side of her face, long and hard.    
  
_ Let me out, I will break bones, tear open his ribs and eat his entrails, drink his blood! _ _  
_ _  
_ “You won’t do shit, you fucking pussy!” The laughter became sinister, slick with confidence. He hated it, he fucking hated it.    
  
Turning his attention to Bulma, he met her terrified gaze. Trying with all his might, he tried to convey a message of comfort. He would not let this low leveled, scum hurt her. He would do what it took.    
  
“You better hurry you little cunt, because I’m coming”    
  
“Follow us and I’ll kill her, got it? Now fuck off, she ours now”    
  
_ I will desolate this fucking pup, he will cease to exist  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Run”    
  
For a moment, a shred of fear washed over the smaller alpha. Like he saw the horror that was caged behind Vegeta’s eyes. Maybe he sensed it, smelt it? Possible, but doubtful for such a ill-bred fucking cunt.  He had no idea what was coming.  
The short exchange ended with a snort from Smoke. He took two steps backward, watching Vegeta intensely.    
  
“Don’t fucking follow me if you know what is good for you”    
  
_ RELEASE ME, NOW! _   
  
This time it was his turn to smirk. There was a reason the beta wanted them, the alpha and omega gone. This little insect had no idea what he had done.    
They disappeared into the dark of the falling light, the storm still raging in the sky beyond the village.  
  
His muscles relaxed, his decision was made.    
  
“Fuck” He said, balling his fists to stem his frustration. His moment to calm his nerves was short lived, however as fury returned. He reached into his soaked pocket. “I didn’t want it to come to this.”    
  
A vile was unconcealed. Twisting the lid free, he threw back his head.    
  
_ Yes! Let me command our body, I will get her back. I will right your mistakes. _ _  
_ _  
_ Holding out one more moment, in a show of pure defiance, he opened his mouth and sent the contents of the vile down his throat.    
  


* * *

  
Palpitations, hard and fast, felt like they were in her throat. Her alpha had given her up, to be annihilated by the other three, violent alpha. What could he possibly do against them after all.    
If only she had recognised her heat, she would have stayed inside her haven. Safe from the cruel world outside.    
  
“He’s not coming little omega” The whistling between his teeth drove shivers up her back. “Was he your alpha? Stupid cunt has been stalking us. You are fresh though, not marked or scented”    
  
The pace slowed, not good. Gripping her wrist tighter was the only indication of what was to come. Her flow of movement was stunted as her body was forced up against a tree. Thick, musky alpha pheromones leaked from the revolting creature. This was it. Her omega would not comply with her wishes once his rut began. Powerless to stop it, tears began rolling from her wide eyes.    
  
“You smell so fucking good, you must have a delicious tight little cunt. Untouched”    
  
Fear bubbled inside her, freeing her limbs in place. Her body betraying her mind. Run. She wanted to run. To get away. But like an old tree, she was rooted in place. Defenseless, the rhetoric repeated. Shaking from her feet to the top of her head, her lips trembled open, allowing whimpers to escape.    
  
“Yes, I like it when they whine.” He said, head dipping into her crook of her neck.   
  
Sensation of a slimy, rough pressure hit her like a slap in the face. His tongue pressed against her swollen gland, sopping up her scent. Air rushed inside her opened mouth, tearing back out like a frightened animal. The manic breathing only spurred on the crushing fear that had flooded her body.    
Hands invaded her skin, making her recoil in disgust.    
  
“Don’t fight it, I can smell your need for my cock little omega”    
  
Her eyes, once frozen, now clamped shut. Her world stinging into a scene of red, as her eyelids sealed themselves. Impending doom shrouded her senses. She would rather fight him to the death, but survival instincts had a way of taking the reins. Her body may not allow her to die, but she still had a place inside that was able to move through the paralyzing fear.    
  
“Help me!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. The echo of her voice ringing in her ears.    
  
His eyes had promised he would not leave her. He would have heard that scream. He was coming.    
  
“No point bitch, he isn’t coming” A hand slipped between them, moving and pulling at something.    
  
She knew exactly what it was.    
  
“You want me to knot you? Don’t you, little slut?”    
  
A rush of air hit the surface of her skin, pushing her hair into a wild dance. The yelp that followed made her eyes shoot open again.    
  
“Vegeta!”    
  
His back was arched, as he hunched in a rage. Skin tight as solid muscle strained against it. He had grown, how?    
  
“I told you, you piece of shit, I was going to tear you limb from limb” He said, his voice deep with fury.    
  
Vegeta's impressive entrance had knocked the small alpha metres across the ground. Pinning him up against a tree. He had nowhere to go.   
  
“You fucking took it, you crazy fucking cunt!”  Smoke shouted.  
  
“I’m going to enjoy this, thoroughly”    
  
Producing the small knife again, the smaller alpha slashed it from side to side. “No, stay back!” 

The challenge was accepted, her alpha launched himself. Ducking and swerving to dodge the swipes. But being so close, and having so much more mass. It was inevitable. He was jabbed in the leg. Not even a wince was observed from Vegeta. He just pushed himself further into the other alpha, growling into the smaller man's face.    
  
“You are going rot here, in an excruciatingly painful death”    
  
“No man, look, I was just playing. Let's forget about it” He said, raising his hands to the bigger alpha, then sliding his back down the tree.    
  
“Big mistake”    
  
Her hands shot up to her eyes as Vegeta descended onto the smaller man. The only thing she could hear over the guttural screaming and yelping was her own breathing. Somehow it had gotten faster, louder and more panicked.    
Bones cracking, flesh tearing and the deep metallic stench of blood was the last straw. She bent down onto the cold hard ground and emptied the contents of her stomach.   
  



	5. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new little chapter for you lovelies! 😊😊
> 
> Trigger warning, there is some violence in this chapter. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @bloodpatternbl2

Rage

  
The squelching of guts being ripped from the body only made the beast’s hunger ignite to new levels. The monster he had unleashed, was under an extreme bloodlust. Only being contained by Vegeta’s sheer will to maintain his ego.   
Slow dripping of blood, cascading from his enormous hands, was the only sound to be heard. The birds, the insects, they had all vanished in terror.   
  
With a slight turn of his head, his gaze fell on her. Huddled on the ground and shaking in her own vomit. The beast within imploring his body to storm toward her. Take her, fuck every thing out of her. It took every ounce of strength he had to stand in the one spot, fists still shaking with strain.   
  
_Let me devour her weakling! Let me have full control_ _  
_ _  
_ “No”   
  
_You pitiful thing, you can’t keep her safe, you couldn’t possibly breed her. Not like I could._ _  
_ _  
_ Fists wearily clenched. Fatigue set in, his control was slipping.   
  
“Vegeta?”   
  
A keen snap resounded inside his mind, her voice releasing him from his frozen prison. His control spread instantly, abling his limbs to move once again.   
He stepped toward her, turning his body as he went.   
  
“You have to get out of here”   
  
“But I…”   
  
“Go!” He shouted, waving his hand at her. Hiding the fact that he was shaking. Losing control again. “You don’t have much time, the other two are coming”   
  
_Lies, I will destroy them in mere seconds. I have all the time in the world with the little Omega, she will be mine right here in the fucking mud!_ _  
_ _  
_ “Vegeta, I…” She stuttered. “I’ll head back to my house, will you come back?”   
  
Still she was begging, still, even with his body mangled in this huge form?   
  
_Fuck that tight little cunt of hers, can’t you smell it, you pitiful scum?_ _  
_ _  
_ Involuntarily, he sniffed the air. Her sweet blueberries and vanilla pheromones entered his system once more. Growing his cock and the beast grip on him.   
  
“I will, just go!”   
  
“But”   
  
“ **GO! NOW!** ”   
  
He watched as her body conformed and heeded his command. Her face, however, was still torn between wanting to run and wanting to stay with him. Finally she turned, breaking their eye contact. Fleeing back the way they had come.   
  
_You are going to regret that, you fucking pitiful, unworthy weakling._ _  
_ _  
_ “Shut the fuck up” He said, turning and sprinting toward the smog of foul Alpha stench.   
  


* * *

  
Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. It was all she could do to keep herself upright as her feet pounded the uneven ground below her. Light mist of rain coating her skin in a cool blanket.   
None of that mattered though. All that mattered was she reached the safety of her house. The confines of the walls and the guard system. Her shining masterpiece. It would keep her safe.   
  
It was in reach now, trees were clearing to reveal the muddy street surrounding the neat, tidy little cottages. Never had she thought she would be so glad to see the dank, boring village. Reaching the end of the brush, her foot landed squarely into a dirty, cloudy puddle. Splashing up her leg and saturating her dress with filthy water.   
It didn’t matter, she just had to get inside. She would be safe there.   
  
Keys, clanging out into her hand from a deep pocket. Fingers shaking as she tried to line up the right piece of metal, to the right metallic lock. Finally. The mechanical latch opening, allowing her to slide into her safety. Into her home she stumbled.   
Her knees buckled underneath her, sending her forward. Wrists came out to break her fall, slamming into the cold hard floor. A strong jarring pain rippled through her.   
The large wooden door creaked shut behind her, clicking into the locked position again.   
  
“System one eight”   
  
A long drawn out squealing of a computer alarm sounded, a bright blue light flooding the dark house with an ominous glow.   
  
“Switch from standby to operational stage four!”   
  
As the sound stopped, clicked over to consecutive beeping, finally her body allowed itself to falter. Once again, erupting bile onto the floor. Fear had completely taken over her, shock from her trauma not yet set in.   
  
Silence all of a sudden was piercing through her mind. Why wasn’t the system operational yet?   
  
“One eight!” She tried again. “Switch from…”   
  
“Nice try little Omega, but your little toy won’t switch on if the power cord is pulled out, right?”   
  
It was as if all the warmth drained from her as the scent finally hit her. How could she not have smelt it earlier?   
  
Dirty, stinging mustard.   
  
All her body would allow was for her to scream.   
  


* * *

  
Trees dashed by, either side of him. His nose following their disgusting odour. Burnt leather and aniseed guided him straight to them. By the way their movement began to jolt away from him, he could tell they had since smelt him too. Did they know what was really coming?   
  
_You insolent little cunt, letting our Omega run away from us. You are a worthless Alpha._ _  
_ _  
_Two more steps, and he would be on Aniseed.  
  
 _Once this is done! Once I have torn them to fucking shreds. You will take me to her and you will let me destroy her._ _  
_ _  
_The resonant cracking sound of his fist colliding with a jaw rebounded off nearby tree trunks and were flung back into his ear canal. Maybe this would shut the fucking thing up inside him. Gore had a way of doing that to the bloodlust creature.  
His second fist came screaming past his ear, on course for the opposite side of the Alpha’s face. Movement beside him stopped the motion of his left arm dead in its tracks. Giving Aniseed an opportune moment to dodge and slide away.   
  
“Fuck”   
  
_Give me control! NOW!_  
  
Hanging onto sanity by a fucking thread he swung around to meet the other Alpha’s gaze. Burnt leather looked absolutely joyful. Stupid cunt.  
  
“It’s been a while since we’ve fought one like you. But you went and drank that disgusting shit. Cheater!”   
  
_Let me bury my claws into his disgusting fucking chest. Rip out that heart and make him watch it beat for the last time!_  
  
His expert nose picked up the change in the air behind him. Pheromones pumped from the smallest alpha in the small clearing, amongst the drenched brush. Without any more delay, Vegeta’s body moved with such velocity, the surrounding foliage whipped and contorted in his wake. Wrapping his large hand span over Aniseed’s face, he began to crush his skull. The Alpha had only moments to plead and beg before the stronger Alpha emptied the contents of his skull on the ground below. He spent his last precious seconds with only three words.  
  
“No, cunt...Don’t…”   
  
Squelching, again, made the beast rise up in fury. Filling his soul with an energy unlike any other on earth. Control slipping further into oblivion.  
  
 _Yes! Little weakling has some fury. LET ME FUCKING RAGE!_ _  
_ _  
_A voice cracked and faulted behind him, thick with fear. “It’s too late!” Burnt Leather screamed.  
  
“I don’t think so cunt”   
  
_Kill him! What are you fucking waiting for?_   
  
“No, it’s too late, they already have her”   
  
_Rip his filthy fucking heart out!_ _  
_ _  
_“Who, you fucking cunt?” Vegeta spat, stomping forward toward the Alpha.  
  
Retreating as he ascended, he held his hands up in a show of submission. “Our Boss, he’s got her, don’t you know who she is? Who her father is?”   
  
_Rage, destroy!_  
  
“Times up little cunt”   
  
“You...You need me to...” He started.   
  
By the time the words had left his mouth, Vegeta’s arm was impaled through his chest cavity, cracking and splitting bones as it went. Vegeta’s face was inches from his. Smirking menacingly, clenching a ball of scarlet innards.   
  
“Too. Fucking. Late”  
  
Burnt leather dropped his gaze in horror as he watched the superior alpha retract his arm. Pulling out his still beating heart.


	6. Subside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers ❤❤❤❤
> 
> Smoked Paprika is back! 🔥🔥smallest of trigger warnings. But not as bad as the last chapters. This will be probably the 3rd last chapter before this fic finishes up. 
> 
> I will definitely be writing more omegaverse Vegebul in the future. So keep and eye out, and enjoy the rest of this halloweenie fic! 🙌🙌🙌🙊🙈🙊🙈
> 
> Recap!  
> We last left off. Vegeta had annihilated the three Alphas who capture Bulma. He drank a vile of mysterious liquid and transformed into a beast alpha.  
> Bulma escaped to her house, only to have her security systems failed and capture once again by a menacing figure.
> 
> Enjoy!

Subside

Each time he took the serum, the control over the alpha inside became detached and fragmented. Wearing away at the very fabric of who he was as a man. Creating something new each time, still Vegeta. But different.  
Now, on the trail of her scent, finally able to take the chance to fuck the little omega, until she was completely full of his seed. His alpha was rampaging toward the town. He would annihilate anything that got in his way.    
  
_ Yes, bring me to that sweet little cunt. I need to destroy her.  
_

On the brink of letting go, of giving in to the beast inside and completely turning, he dug in deep and managed to hold onto his sanity. At least for her sake.    
  
_ You’re worried for the little omega? I won’t kill her, not like those fucking pups. She is MINE. I will have her over and over!  
_

He had never let himself get this close to chaos. When taking an omega in the past, it had always been in full control. Bulma, she had wrapped around him and his sense of self. Purging his mind of any sanity. Her heat was one of the sweetest things he had ever smelt, pure poison. Had he not taken the serum, his mind would have been too clouded of lust to be able to defend properly. But, on another side it also dragged him closer to mayhem.    
  
_ Stop fighting me boy. Release me, let us take her together in that nest she has built for our return. Fucking fill her cunt until she is bulging with pups.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Experience told him that the alpha’s rationalising was just a tactic to gain his body's will. He would not lower his guard, not around her. Even if everything his inner beast pleased, was exactly what he wanted to do. This calm was certainly the break before the storm. The lowered inhibitor was soon to wear off, and he would be back in complete control. Able to fuck her with some sort of composure.    
  
As his foot landed on the dirt road, her scent intensified, pooling at a cottage just across the way. He would have grinned, at the prospect of claiming his prize after such gruesome battles. But then it hit him.    
  
Mustard.    
  
“No!”    
  
_ NO! _   
  
Barreling into the house, his hands landed on the door frame. Squeezing hard he splintered the wood in half. Becoming the beast had many perks, increased size and strength. While his sense of smell and hearing became otherworldly. He was a highly efficient hunting, ruthless fighting, fucking monster.    
Lifting his head, he took in the different array of smells inside the home. Five subordinate alphas and one commanding one. 

Mustard.   
  
_ Kill him! Take her back! _

There had been a struggle. The little omega, put up a fight and she had let out a frightful signal in her pheromones. Out of instinct he gathered, she would probably not be aware of her omega enough to have done it purposefully.  But it worked in his advantage anyway.  
  
_ Find her, follow her scent! Now!  _

For once, they were in agreeance. He needed to move before the trail went cold. Lightning reflex sent him out toward the front door in less than a second. He moved with such velocity, such power that he barely heard the sudden crash from deeper inside the house. Had he moved a moment earlier he would have missed it. He stood searching, he wondered if he heard it at all.    
  
_ Forget it! Move! _ _  
_ _  
_ Once last satiated, sniff into the air.    
  
Nothing.    
  
Vegeta turned from the house and ran in the direction of the descriptive, strong scent trail the alphas and Bulma had left.    
  


* * *

  
Rhythmic drumming within her own chest cavity was deafening. Her body, with so many alpha scents around her, blasted her pheromones into the air. Stuck with her arms wrapped in tight to her torso, all she had free were her legs. The constriction only exacerbated the acidic pain of her anxiety in her chest.    
  
“I can’t handle it no more, boss! The smell of her is…” One of the shorter, scruffy alphas whined.    
  
“You’ll refrain from mentioning it again, or I will end your misery myself” Mustard said.   
  
This alpha was gigantic, easily towering over the 6ft 5inch alpha holding onto her. Short, almost shaved head was larger than her whole torso, his sharp fangs were permanently out of his mouth. While a back span of a fucking mountain held his egocentric posture in place for the world to see. The mere pulsing from his heart echoed inside her body. If he got a hold of her… If he was to take her. Her small omega body would be ripped to shreds. 

Cursing her body again, dropping into an anguished state of mind that she wasn’t sure she could claw her way out of. Not in any sort of control of her second gender, she could not stop the spewing pheromones from her glands. Her body  _ wanted  _ this monster to fuck her, and it destroyed her soul.    
If only her parents had lived longer, to teach her. She knew of course what would happen to her from here on out. The strangling vice grip around her chest was a clear indication of that. But if she has more information, more data. She might be able to escape.    
  
None of that would happen now, she would live a desperate, horrific existence from here on out.    
  
“Stop!”    
  
The commanding alpha had the miniature pack halt. The statuesque, vile alpha reached up on the balls his feet and took in the air around him.    
  
“Alpha?” A subordinate asks.   
  
Mustard turned swiftly. “He is coming!” He shouted, pointing in the direction they had come from.    
  
“The bitch led him here!” Another alpha hissed, turning his attention to the restrained Bulma. 

“Hide her, and take on the defensive formation!”    
  
Two hands landed on her back. Forcing her feet to take steps off to the side of the pathway, the one that had been hacked at moments before. Once they passed through the clearing and pushed through bushes, her legs were brutally kicked out from under her. With no arms to help break her fall, her body tried to compensate by twisting. Landing badly on her hip she yelped out, earning her a boot to the stomach from one of the alphas. 

“Quiet bitch! Don’t make a sound, or I will be back to slit your fucking throat!”    
  
The rasping sting of his words hung around her until she heard his footsteps retreat. Her back facing the group of her kidnappers, she scrolled through scenarios in her mind. If he managed to take out a few of them, should she try to get herself free and help? Or should she keep out of his way?    
  
It was too late, he had arrived. 

“Where is she?” A loud boom of sound crashed through the area.    
  
Trying to roll over, to even catch a glimpse, she cried out in frustration. The pure rage of his scent from only an hour ago was still present. He still held the form, the beast form. She held screams and yelps. None of which she could decipher. Was he winning? Were they wounding him?    
  
“Tell me! Where the fuck is she?” His voice was manic, but sounded unharmed. 

“Look at you, disgusting. She is ours now you rabid scum!” She heard the leader of her kidnappers say amongst the carnage. “Roll over and die!”   
  
More howls sounded while she heard flesh and bone being torn and smashed.    
  
“WHERE IS SHE?”    
  
An incredible force, her alpha. He made her body volt alive, with the new surging power inside her, she managed to get herself to her knees.    
  
“How are you still moving?” The bigger, commanding alpha began to tremble, she could feel it.    
  
That’s right you piece of shit. How dare you challenge  _ my  _ alpha.    
Crawling on her knees without arms took an extremely high amount of mental and physical energy. By the time she managed to throw half of her body from the shrub that concealed the scene, it was a blood bath. Mangled bodies, men writhing in pain and some knocked unconscious filled her field of vision.    
  
“Vegeta!” She screamed looking for movement.    
  
Two figures, not visible at first glance react to her sound. As her eyes locked onto him, something about his body was distorting.    
  
“Stay there omega!”    
  
The once rippling muscles and enormous hands were only a a fragment of their size from sometime before. His face had begun to fall back into its original shape, becoming less sharp and monstrous. The scent of the beast fading, he was losing his power rapidly.    
  
“You still think you can win her back?” The commanding alpha said, dark laughter erupting.   
  
Vegeta growled low, despite his best efforts it sounded like a wounded animal. Whatever it was, the transformation, it had severely impacted his body and stamina. He had nothing left to defend himself with.    
  
“I disabled your fucking pups…” He groaned, coughing out blood, a knee falling to the ground. “And I’ll do the same to you!”    
  
Pity and disgust could be felt from the larger alphas laughter. He was enjoying the sight of Vegeta wither and destruct in front of him.    
  
“You’ll do nothing, you pitiful piece of shit!” The venom spat from his mouth. 

Taking steps toward Vegeta he clenched his fists tight.    
  
_ No! _   
  
A voice called out from the depths of her mind.   
  
“I’ll rape that little bitch in front of you before I rip out your fucking eyes, and tear off your limbs. Leaving you as a fucking stump to die!”    
  
_ Please, someone help us! _


	7. System One Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers.
> 
> *trigger warning* Some pretty heavy violence and gore this chapter.
> 
> A long chapter, just for you all!! 😊😊  
> This will be more than likely the second last chapter, this fic is coming to a close. But I love the omegaverse world I've created so much I may write more about it in the future.😍😍😍
> 
> A HUGE thank you to the amazing Serena and Getasgirl for helping me and being beta to this fic and all my others. Dirty dick loving bitches you are ❤
> 
> Anywho! Enjoy 😏😏🌊🙈

System one eight

“Now this, right here. Is system one eight,” Her father said, his tone dipped in decibels. “This protection system is one of a kind. Do not activate it unless you absolutely have to.”    
  
On occasions like this, when her father spoke about the world around them she paid close attention. Even when he just implied to the alpha, omega or beta dynamics they lived under, it never failed to catch her ear.   
  
“Unless I have to? Like when? When would I need it?”    
  
“You will know my dear, our world is still filled with danger. Not only must you hide from the beta, but you also need to hide from an alpha that may find you. If this happens, activate  _ system one eight _ ”    
  
“Hide from an alpha? Why hide, aren’t I to find an alpha Daddy?” Bulma asked.    
  
A look of pure distress fell over her father. Even a mere 12 years of life had taught her, she understood when her parents were reluctant to tell her information. It truly terrified her, making her conclude the world outside of their village was horrifying.    
The Doctor, her father, the scientist cleared his throat. Always explaining best he could to his pre-teen daughter.    
  
“One day we will explain further to you my little love. For now, let's go over the security protocols” He smiled warmly. “Here is system one eight's capsule. All you need to do is call out  **system one eight** , and the control panel will switch on inside the capsule.”    
  
Bulma stuck her head around her father to see a green light illuminate on the wall behind him.    
  
“Oh, I see”    
  
“Now, this system will activate no matter if there is power or not.” He said, tapping the powercell that was green. 

Their humble little cottage hid technology secrets well. The nuclear generator under the building powered all of her father's creation. It would, if found, also be the end of them all.   
  
“Right!”    
  
“When it is activated, call out the protocols by telling the system to switch to the desired stages. As listed here”. He said, lifting and twisting a small photo frame on the wall.    
  
The back of the frame had a list of stages. She began reading them silently, only muttering the last stage.    
  
“Stage four - I have found my soul bound alpha?” Bulma read it as a question, then looked up at her father.    
  
“Hunny, one day, many years from now… You will find  _ your  _ soul bound alpha. And you must bond with him,” her mother appeared, wiping over some dishes with a tea towel.    
  
Bulma experienced another wave of confusion. This was the first time her parents had mentioned  _ bonding _ .    
  
“Bond? I thought alphas were to be feared? I'm confused.”    
  
Her parents looked toward one another, searching the others eyes for a way to explain to their daughter.    
  
“Yes, groups of them, out hunting,” her Father said.    
  
“Hunting?”    
  
“Yes, hunny, hunting for omega. But they are not the ones you will bond with. You will one day, meet an alpha. On this day you will know he is  _ yours _ .” Her mother looked adoringly toward her husband.   
  
“ _ How?  _ How will I know?”    
  
The air filled with an uncomfortable scent from her parents. This normally meant the end of the conversation.    
  
“Another time then. Come on little love, let me show you the rest of the security system and power room.   
  


* * *

Fuck! Vegeta clenched his fists. This alpha was unusually huge. He had heard of the race, Cewri. Ancient ancestors who passed down their enormous size and otherworldly strength. Even in his beast form, he would have trouble taking down the giant.    
Easily 7ft tall, the alpha only needed two strides and he would be on Vegeta. Down to one knee as his body drained itself of its energy. His eyes leaped around, searching for any kind of weapon. Anything to aid him in this unwinnable fight.    
  
_ Give in to me, let me take over. I will end him! _

Now was not the time for a hostile alpha take over. He needed his wits, a chaotic alpha was not. Pushing the voice back down. Now his restraint was coming back online, his alpha was easier to drown out.   
  
“I’ll rape that little bitch in front of you before I rip out your fucking eyes, and tear off your limbs. Leaving you as a fucking stump to die!” Mustard almost sang out to him.    
  
_ If you push me away scum, he will take her! FREE ME! _ _  
_ _  
_ A burst of vanilla, followed by a hint of blueberries hit him. Thoughts of his omega came back into the forefront. If he failed, if he let this monster…    
  
No!    
  
Rumbling from the ground trembled his legs and passed the vibrations up through his trunk. Mustard was on the move. One more step and he would make contact, fist pulled back, ready to be unleashed.    
No, he needed more time to strategise. Vegeta shut his eyes and hoped his forearms could take the blow and defend his head. Tucking his neck down, he braced.    
  
“Oh my god!” Bulma screamed from the bushes beside them.    
  
_ You piece of shit, we are going to perish! _   
  
Fists incoming. three, two, one…    
  
_ Do it, NOW! _

He was completely engulfed by the emptiness of the next few moments. No impact came, only grunting in frustration could be heard. Questions raced across his mind, scrambling to make sense, while his eyes looked up and over his defensive stance.    
A hiss from Mustard resulted from some kind of stabbing sound that tore into his flesh.   
Eyelids stretched wide as his body reacted to the scene. Shock radiated into his psyche. What was he seeing exactly? 

A woman, A young blonde woman.    
  
“System one eight! You activated?” Bulma confirmed.    
  
Vegeta flicked his gaze to Bulma and back to the young women. “System one…” Thoughts raged, trying to understand the information rushing to his mind. “Bulma what is going on?” Vegeta called out.    
  
“What the fuck is this? Who are you bitch?” Mustard grunted, trying to move his captured wrist with no prevail.    
  
His whole body was shaking, seemingly paralysed in place. A loud boom sounded as one of Mustard's knees also crashed from under him. Being made to submit to this… teenage girl.    
  
“You, alpha, take this...” The blonde called out to Vegeta.    
  
Without looking she threw a small vial.    
Catching the small vessel, Vegeta’s eyes did a once over as it twirled in his hand. A radicaliser? How did this teenage girl get this vial? Raising his head back to search her for answers, he was met with one startling blue eye.   
  
Was she an alpha?    
  
“It’s an improved formula, all will be explained. We have no time left, this tranquilizer won’t last!”    
  
_ Drink the fucking vial! Give me power and release me! _ _  
_ _  
_ Once more he searched around for something, anything but this. Taking more of a radicaliser would only push him over the edge. Losing all control of the alpha beast deep inside. He couldn’t risk it a second time, even given the circumstances.   
  
_ Yes! Take it, release me once and for all! _ _  
_ _  
_ A high pitched plea came from the side of him. “Vegeta, you have to trust her, please!”    


A small distraction gave the blonde female time to further insert the sharp needles from inside her palms into the solid skin of the aggressive alpha. 

“You fucking bitch!” Mustard growled. “What have you done?” 

Time reduced speed, allowing his mind to accelerate. It ramped up until all the sounds and thoughts combined into a huge mess of sound.   
  
_ You coward, you scum, don’t not deny me his fucking blood or her perfect cunt! I will end this! Do it now! _ _  
_ _  
_ Information overload began to make his brain scramble in a fuzz of pain. With no other option, he popped the lid, the sound deafening in the highly strung moment.   
  
_ YES! _   
  
He flooded his throat with the content. The effect was almost instant.   
  


* * *

Vegeta searched around the area, before visibly coming to a decision. He swiftly drank the contents system one eight threw to him. 

  
“About time, are you ready to fight again?” the blonde asked, still holding the monster of a man tightly.    
  
Bulma watched as her alpha rose to his feet once more, a vigorous swelling in his frame clearly visible to the naked eye as he grew. So this was what he had taken to turn into a beast. Some disordered memory rose to the surface, an intangible thing that she just couldn't grasp. But one thing was certain from it. This was Vegeta’s true form. A true form of an alpha.   
  
“Yes, let the cunt go” Vegeta smirked. “I’m going to end this.”    
  
Something had changed, his scent, less chaotic now but somehow stronger than before. Her muted heat began to rage again. Suppressed by instincts as the alphas captured her. Now her own inner beast was encouraged and brought back to life. Her slit began to soak in her slick. Her alpha, he was back. And so was her disgustingly brutal need for him. The ache in her body strangled her in ways she had never known. Yes, she was right to enact stage four. He was her alpha. Nothing had ever been clearer.   
When he was done, when this really was finally over. She wanted nothing more than his cock inside her.    
  
The blonde, system one eight, caught her attention with only a glare. Bulma, still tied around her torso, tried to get back onto her knees so she could see her properly. Guided only by the intense feeling of pressure piercing into her.    
  
“Goodbye Bulma, take this when you’re free”    
  
Another vial was thrown to her. Stage four. This was stage four. The facts in front of her and her own reasoning led her to believe she, too, was to drink the potion. As an omega, would it wake her inner beast as well, it was already scratching at the surface. The bond her parents spoke of, the contents of the vial, was this it? So many questions circulated inside her inner chatter.   
  
“Goodbye? I don’t understand, please, no! You need to tell me more! Father never… wait…” Her pleas were cut off by the blonde's final movement.    
  
System one eight let her fingers lax. The sharp metallic probes that had been drawn from the palms of her hands, withdrew from Mustards thick hide. Blood forced its way to the exit and started pooling. She had been injecting him, what was system one eight? Whatever she was pumping the alpha with, now stopped.    
A Colossal hand came hammering down on the small bonde, barely bouncing out of the wave of destruction, she hit the ground with a hard thud. This time, she was unable to dodge his attack. Cracking into her side, a loud scream resounded from her. The next pounding fist hit her in the face, crushing her cheeks, cracking her skull and finally knocking her out.    
  
“Fucking cunt!” Mustard screamed, raising his foot to stomp system one eight’s head.    
  
Sequences of events played like a puppet show, controlled, slowed and the workings of someone behind the scenes. The enormous foot of the monstrous alpha came barreling down, straight toward the woman's skull.    
  
“NO!” Bulma cried out.   
  
In the last moment before the collision. A powerful force came from the side and wrapped around the monster's trunk, pulling his whole mass away from the unconscious saviour.    
The two ginormous powerhouses ruptured the earth beneath them as they slammed into the ground.    
Vegeta rose first from the carnage. Looking down on his opponent with a fury that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. More composed, more powerful.    
  
“Your battle is with me filth. I’m not finished yet.”    
  
As Vegeta spoke, and continued his battle to win her back and protect her. A large violent reflex made her body shake itself into action. In the wake of dust that had been scattered into the air, and the fight that ensued, Bulma wriggled toward the vial that laid on the ground before her.   
Picking it up with her mouth and licking the lid, as to pull it into the clasp of her teeth. She clamped down and held onto the small bottle, while moving it toward her with extreme dexterous feet. Holding on tight, she used her teeth to pull open the lid. Suctioning her lips around the opened vial, she threw it back into her mouth. Trying hard to swallow the contents without letting it settle on her tongue. The bitter tasting liquid was quickly flushed into her system.    
  
It worked exactly as it had for Vegeta, and it worked extremely fast.    
  
A strong pulse began in her stomach and flowed through her bloodstream, hitting her muscles and tendons, joints and limbs. Pumping her full of adrenaline and something... else. Something clear and precise. Something deep inside that seemed to bring everything together into a new synergy that felt amazing. Bulma felt incredible.    
  
Confined by the ropes, her body pushed against the containment. Fraying the rope, string by string until the force of her newly formed body reached a pressure point.    
  
The rope snapped.    
  
She was free. Scrambling toward the dazed heap of a human laying on the ground. Her hand slipped under the head of the woman, caringly supporting the woman's body with her own.    
  
“Please wake up, we need to get out of here! System one eight!” Bulma said.    
  
Tension in the system’s core pinched and convulsed the body. Soft moans and gargling began soon after.    
  
“System one eight!”    
  
Shockingly, a small laugh was heard before the oversized, sharp blue eyes of the blonde woman slowly opened.    
  
“Call me Lazuli,” smirking, the woman's face turned into a painting of pain. “You need to get away from here Bulma.”    
  
“Why, why did you save us?”    
  
“I’ve been programmed with stages to abide by. Stage four was activated. I must produce Bulma and the chosen Alpha with the radicaliser.”    
  
Stage four, Bulma had activated it. Of course. At the time, unaware of the house was unsafe and the power cut.    
  
“Programmed? You’re…?”    
  
“An android.” Lazuli said, continuing to struggle under her. “You might not know what that is.”    
  
Bulma soberly shook her head, this just made Lazuli chuckle again.    
  
“Your father built me, to imitate a human and comfort you while aiding you after he was gone, to be strong and to protect you.”    
  
“Built you?” Bulma asked.   
  
“Yes, he is my creator.”   
  
“He knew he… was going to die?”    
  
An insane war of two alphas raged around them. Each time Bulma was distracted by them, Mustard had become more of a demon and less of a man. While Vegeta stood strong, retaliating and blocking with ease.   
  
“Yes, Bulma. You need to go back to the house. Vegeta will win this fight. Go back and read through your father’s diary.” Lazuli said, violently shaking as the blood left her body.

“You’ll come with me, please!”    
  
How she managed to smile, Bulma would never understand. “I’m the last thing that ties you to your father, I understand your pain. But I won’t leave this place. My systems are shutting down for good.”    
  
Tears imposed themselves on her ducts and poured from her face. A living breathing creation from her father. Taken away as quickly as it was discovered. She used her dirty sleeve to wipe away the embarrassingly childish feelings she was being flooded with.   
  
“How did you know Vegeta was the alpha I activated you for?” She finally asked.    
  
Although parts of her face seemed to already shut down, her smile widened. While blood pooled under Bulma’s cradling form, her body relaxed.    
  
“At first I didn’t... “ She said, interrupted by a guttural cough. “I didn’t know. Until I saw him chase after you, I followed and witnessed him throw his life down for you. I took an educated guess.”    
  
Tears rolled from Lazuli’s stunning eyes, breaking Bulma’s visade and creating a lump in her throat.    
  
“Do you feel pain?” Bulma asked. Afraid of the answer.   
  
It was the blonde’s turn again to communicate without words. She nodded. 

Grunts and the crushing sounds of branches being snapped from trees echoed around her.    
  
“Why would he do that?”    
  
“Create me to feel pain?”    
  
“Yes…”    
  
The need for one last answer deafened her to the surrounding chaos. The silence hissed into her eardrums and burnt into her retina. She needed this.    
  
“So I could feel love.”    
  
No more words, or sounds were heard. The blonde android stopped moving, too much damage was sustained, so much blood had been lost. Lazuli, system one eight shut down.   
  


* * *

  
  
It was contrasting from the time previously. This was pure. The voice of his alpha would have been consuming at this point. But all he heard were his own collective, calm inner deliberations. He was himself, fully and completely. No more fury and rage.    
  
It was time to end this.    
  
A swell of pride burst in his chest while he looked down at his broken enemy, the one who threatened  _ his _ omega. Blood had spilled over Mustard's forehead, ran down and stained his face. All from large gashes on his head. The overwhelming stench of the alpha’s danger pheromone secretion, mixed with his metallic blood began to call the animals of the woods to the scene. 

“I will kill you scum! I am going to rip your fucking skin from your flesh!” The large, damaged alpha said.    
  
“It’s over cunt,” Vegeta slammed his foot onto his injured leg, however the alpha did not react to this attack. “This is where you will die.”    
  
Snarling and trying to move his broken body, the huge alpha yelped in pain. Bone protruded from his leg, after being launched into an old oak tree. His back was also, obviously badly smashed, making his legs just dead weight.   
  
“I will destroy you!”    
  


Vegeta smirked.

  
With his opponent unable to stand, he booted him in the chest. Making him crash onto his back. Moving to his enemy’s arms, forcing the right limb to be pinned between his large boot and the ground. Mustard swiped at him with the free arm, trying to defend himself one last time. Fear spread across his face as the truth of his fate became clear. The desperation became so loud the wolves and feline predators started to bark hungrily. 

“No, you won’t” Vegeta taunted, bending down. 

“You fucking piece of shit! I will find you and kill you!” Mustard spat, terror soaking his tone of voice. 

“The only killing that is about to happen, is from the minions of the woods. Who have witnessed the true alpha disposing of the worthless traitor!”    
  
“No!”    
  
Wrapping his fingers around the ugly man's head, his jaw snapping at Vegeta as he pressed his thumbs into his jelly-like eyes. Squelching could be heard over Mustard’s horrific screeching. While Vegeta crushed all the contents in his eye sockets. Blinding him. 

“YOU FUCKING CUNT!” Mustard wailed, as Vegeta let his right arm go. 

Vegeta looked up from the man scratching at his own face to the animals that had gathered. Something inside him, a force that linked him to them, pulled and encouraged his next move. 

“You wanted to annihilate her,  _ my _ omega…”    
  
He stepped back, while the powerful, giant alpha tried to swing his arms out to grab him.    
  
“But you will end up annihilated by them…”

Vegeta flew his head back, using his strong jaw to create a space inside his mouth. He howled deep and booming.    
The animals jumped from their trance and raced toward the tortured and broken alpha, and began to devour him alive. 

Vegeta took a few steps backwards to put space between him and the nasty scene. The screams and wails subsided after his throat was ripped out. Gargles and whistling replaced the high pitched yelps. 

He took this chance to inhale oxygen into his lungs. The sight had erupted his senses and created a flood of adrenaline. It was then he smelt it. That sweet, mind-bending scent from his omega. 

Looking around he landed on the blonde female who saved him and produced the radicaliser. Her body was stiffening by the second, a large reservoir of blood that surrounded her gave him enough evidence. She had perished by the beating to the head. 

Leaving the grim scene behind him, he followed the trail Bulma had intentionally left him. With her nowhere to be seen and the blonde’s demise, his apprehension shot up, making his legs pump into action. Racing through the tight, thick brushes.    
  
“Bulma?” He shouted out.

Rushing through the dense shrubs, scratches appeared across his face and arms with each step. The state of her pheromones from the beginning of his chase to now had changed. It became more exciting, intense and wild. The darkness did nothing to dull his senses, his new form only evolving to raise him to a night-time hunter.

Her heat had flared again. In a new and irresistible form. She had changed. 

Being delirious and hungry from his death match only made his rut crash hard. If she wanted to be chased, he would chase. But he was going to take her this time. There was no more shrinking from their desires. They had escaped death, escaped capture. It was time to claim her as his. 

“I’m coming to ruin that delicate, tight little body. Are you ready?” He growled, encroaching in on her. 

“Are you making a perfect little nest for me to fuck and breed you in?”    
  
Pushing past branches, her whimpering made him turn. Coming face to face with a scape so visually pleasing it made his cock weep in desire. Thrashing inside his pants.   
A small grotto surrounded his woman, she had already pulled dead brush and soft moss into a small section of ground. Surrounding it with branches and sticks. Her face led by her nose, jerked to meet him.    
  
“Alpha,” she almost whined. 

A rage that would have been accompanied in the past by the growling of his alpha came quietly. But inflamed his need for her all the same. She was in the middle of the nest, on her knees. He was in front of her in only seconds, holding her face in the palm of his hand.

“Such a perfect nest for such a short amount of time, clever little omega.”    
  
Mewing into his hand and licking his wrist, she exposed his scent to the cool air. He couldn’t help himself. He grabbed at his cock and stroked himself through the thin fabric.    
  
“Alpha,” She cooed. “I need you, please knot me, mark me as yours.”    
  
He groaned vigorously. Moving his fingers up through her soft blue hair and gripping tight. The pitch of her pleas and flushed face contorted in pain was hitting his core and raging his desires. Her yelps only straining his need further.    
  
“You’ll be  _ mine  _ little omega, fucked to a point of aching and swollen with seed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and follow me on twitter  
> @bloodpatternbl2


	8. Bonded and free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! 🤗🤗🤗
> 
> We have come to the end of this fic, my first Vegebul omegaverse. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I has writing it. Let's get into the last part, warning may induce WAP! 🌊🌊🌊
> 
> Last but not least... thank you to the awesome [Serenasakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenasakura/pseuds/serenasakura), she was the beta for this chapter and apparently had her work cut out for her 😂
> 
> So please enjoy! xx

Bonded and free

More… More! The ache inside burnt like molten lava, her whole body was seering with spasms, while her skin heated and twinged at the cool air surrounding her. Her eyes leaped around the area - jumping from nearby stick to bush, to shrub. Nothing was to her taste.    
  
_ To my taste? _ What was that?    
  
Something inside mixed within her, molding her thoughts but flowing under her internal scanner. It was something familiar, something that had been there forever and reared itself during the battle, but now settled into a sense of vitality. Activity surged through her, but it was in perfect sync with her own heartbeat and emotions.    
  
Once she observed his scent invading her whereabouts, she stopped flitting about the nest. It was so uninspiring, she couldn’t stop herself whimpering like a wounded animal. The lackluster nest would have to do, he was here. The praise of his honeyed words made her drop to her knees at the sight of him.    
Out of the brush, he emerged. Ravenous. Pumped and ready to take her,  _ finally.  _   
  
This time, her begging only encouraged his violent mood and sent her body deeper into pain as it cried out to be filled, grabbed, punished, fucked until she was raw. The second she licked the scent gland on the inside of his wrist, his hands cloaked themselves in her hair. The tugging sensations ran shivers down her body and created a pool of slick that gushed from her. The scent obviously affected him,  _ her _ alpha. Facial features that twisted in torment, unable to touch her before, now flooded with pleasure. Making him pull his hard cock from his pants, stroking it hard and slow.    
Bulma could feel her eyes fixating on him. Like at the lake many hours before, she had yearned for his cock every second since.   
  
“Filthy little thing aren’t you? Do you want to be fucked in the dirt?”    
  
Pressure from the swell pain made her eyes close and her mouth gape open at the suggestion. It was all she wanted. She sensed her alpha bending down, rough, dirty hands stroke her jawline and ran up her face while his lips trail behind, kissing her tenderly.    
  
“You made such a pretty little nest to be destroyed in,” He murmured, bringing his lips to hers.    
  
Her tongue darted out, licking teasingly at his lips. “Yes Alpha, am I a good girl?”    
  
A deep guttural groan echoed in his throat, he lashed out and kissed her hard. Tasting and licking her lips and tongue as she desperately moaned. He tasted like smoked wood ignited, just like her body was.   
  
“Sit back my little omega, let me taste that sweet cunt” He ordered, breaking their kiss.   
  
Eyes locked, she moved back onto her hands while she curiously took in his movements. Legs spread open for the intimidating alpha. Gagging for him, her hands slipped down and began teasing her swollen bud, soaking her fingers in slick.    
He strode around the area she had mapped out for her nest. His gaze never left hers as he inhaled her aroma. Her body thrashed beneath him. What was he waiting for, couldn’t he tell how much pain she was in? After all that had happened, couldn’t he see how much she needed him right now?    
  
“You make me so fucking savage, I just want to fucking drench this nest in my scent, in my cum,” He said though gritted teeth.    
  
“Do you like my nest Alpha? Does it please you?”    
  
“It’s so pretty my little omega, it smells so fucking incredible”   
  
Something primitive abruptly took over. Something strange but known to her at the same time. It was like another lifetime of feelings and memories seeped into her, flooded her senses. She could tell now, he was at capacity. His rut emitting in full.   


“Do it Alpha, mark my nest and me as  _ yours _ ”   
  
Without anymore warning he was over her, shaft in hand. Red and veiny. A few more pumps and he began ejaculating like a volcano, all over her. Milky white ropes of cum over spilled from him - over and over - covering her face, chest and the surrounding nest.    
  
There was not a single thing she wouldn’t do for him, right in this moment, or ever again. She was so hammered on his smoked paprika pheromones and the sensation of his hot cum all over her. Cerulean eyes rolled back as she laid her body down, head thrown back while her back arched to a freakish angle, two digits slid inside her tight warm walls. She ached to be stretched and filled. The warm seed rolled down her breasts and over the rest of her torso as she spread it around herself, her climax on the verge of toppling over.    
An instinct to rub his creamy fluid over her glands was too strong to resist. She used her hands to smear herself with his gift. He moaned and inhaled deeply as their scents bonded on her skin.   
  
“Fuck, I don’t know what that was,” He half chuckled. “But it felt so fucking good, you smell amazing.”    
  
He was kneeling at her feet now. Hands pulling her fingers away.    
  
“So pretty, so delicious,  _ my _ omega,” Vegeta yapped, grabbing at the meat of her thighs, dragging her across the moss she had laid down. “Ever since I got a taste for you, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.”    
  
Involuntarily her body jolted while he licked up her milky legs, an appetizer before the main course. “Fuck me, destroy me Alpha… Please!” She whined, barely able to open her eyes through hooded lids.    
  
“Such a sweet little cunt,” He murmured, reaching her most sensitive scent gland.    
  
So close to her pussy, her body wouldn't stop convulsing at his slow and tortuous ascent to her throbbing flesh. With one last, long inhale, he took her into him. In that moment, his grunts were the thing that pushed her over the edge. She thrust her hips, grinding on his face, trying desperately to satiate her burning flesh.    
  
“Naughty little omega,” he smirked.    
  
It was enough to stoke him into action, her panties were moved to the side and his tongue buried into her folds, lapping up her slick as more and more squirted from her with each throb of her pussy.    
  
“Holy shit, oh  _ fuck _ !” She moaned.   
  
Hearing his groans at her taste and the pressure from his hands gripping into her plump hips sent her eyes rolling again. He circled her clit between slurping and sucking at her wet opening, sending her nervous system into meltdown Igniting pain that sent her further, her heat reared again, making her desperate for him. So fucking desperate.    
  
“Alpha…”    
  
Long, hard licks stroked and excited her swollen clit. “You are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.”    
  
“Please… Fuck me, fill me,” She begged, pulling at his hair. “Fuck me until I’m bruised, until I’m mauled and bursting with your cum!”    
  
His mouth left her cunt to sink into her scent gland on the inside of her thigh. Yelps jetted from her lips as his jaw clenched hard into her flesh. Blood seeped from her, he licked at it as furiously as he did her slick.    
  
“Please, I’m going to cum!”    
  
Two fingers pressed at her opening and she furiously rolled her hips onto them. Fucking herself with his fingers while he clenched her opposite scent gland. Piercing it and covering himself in blueberries and vanilla. Rising tension in her muscles made her go numb, whimpering as she ground her hips fast. Right before the fireworks exploded, lips left her scent glands.   
  
“Such lovely, desperate sounds,” He growled, lowering his tongue to her wet folds again. “Do you need your Alpha?”   
  
“Al...Alpha” She whispered. “I want to cum.”    
  
Pressure from his tongue, and the tension from his fingers finally pushed her over the exhilarating edge. Her body exploded into waves of tingling, hardcore pumping of chemicals and fits of quivering. “Oh, fuck!”    
  
Grabbing at her wrists while still writhing in pleasure, he sunk his bite into her again. More yelps exploded into the air, but it flowed into moaning as her Alpha covered his face in her blood. Unbearable white searing pain that was usually associated with her orgasms just left her feeling numb. She needed more.    
  
“I can’t - I can't take it, knot me Alpha, please!”    
  
The next wrist was gnawed at, her desperate cries only seemed to spur him on more. Teeth penetrated, while her pussy remained bare and empty. “Alpha...” His tongue and lips worked its way up her arm, smearing the soft milky white skin in her own blood. His large form bowed over her, hunched and readying himself. “Yes, please!” His face pressed into her breasts, licking and sucking at her rosy pink, perked nub. The pain from the increased pressure made her buck under him once again. “Alpha, please…” The skin he mauled was burning hot, creating a rising pleasure and pain she couldn’t bear. “Fuck me Vegeta!”    
  
Finally, as his head rose, he sank his fangs down into her neck, exploding her scent gland and oils all over them both, his cock rubbed up against her agonised cunt. Every part of her scent system had been decimated by her Alpha. His pheromones had infiltrated her through the openings, getting into her bloodstream and making her eyes dilate like a prey animal.   
  
“Mine!” Vegeta growled into her neck while he soaked up the rest of her scent and blood.    
  
His cock was soaked in her slick, the more he slid himself between her folds, the closer his tip came to drawing her opening wide and filling her.    
She was going to be permanently  _ his _ , he was in her, invading every corner of her body. An instinctual sensation ran through her. It was homogeneous to the sensation and impulsion to breath. She  _ had _ to do it.   
  
“Yes, always!” She cooed, bearing her own teeth and descending them into the nape of her Alpha’s neck.   
  
As she lapped at his blood, the large fighter howled in ecstasy, plunging himself deep inside her. Breathtakingly fierce waves of decadence surged through her, wave after wave while he pumped himself even harder and faster into her. She was completely incoherent from his scent that she licked and sucked at him, kissing his jaw, face and lips as he destroyed her.    
  
“You feel amazing Bulma, so tight and soaking wet for your Alpha,” He grunted as he slammed himself into her.   
  
“Knot me, please… I need you to fill me,” She whined. “I’ll take every last drop you give me.”    
  
Satiated by his huge cock, strong arms engulfed her, pulling her body tight against him. She could feel his knot swelling inside her. “Yes! Alpha, stuff me!” Feral with lust, he continued his savage beating of her cunt, slick soaking them both, loud sucking and sploshing effects only told her how magnificently wet he had made her.  _ Her Alpha _ .    
  
“I’m going to explode, are you ready for my cum?” Vegeta grunted, kissing her hard.    
  
As his grip tightened she pulled from their kiss. “I’m so ready, I’m such a good little omega, please…”    
  
He pulled back up off her, resting up on his hands as he rolled and thrusted deep into her, completely fucking her to the hilt. Slapping his wet skin against her. Her gaze traced the blood that seeped down his neck and down his ripped chest. It looked amazing in the moonlight, he looked incredible fucking her like this.   
  
“Breed me, Alpha, I want your seed deep inside me, filling me up.”    
  
From above her, he took one last glance at her with his dark eyes, right before they swooped in ecstasy. With the conclusion of her words, they pushed him over the edge. He moaned so loud he almost howled out, his cock throbbing powerfully inside her. Pump after pump of thick white cum drenched her walls and filled her with seed. She cooed pleasingly as he stuffed her full, satisfying that burning pain inside her stomach. His knot completely constricted her opening, not allowing even a drop to be spilled.    
  
“My god, you are amazing.”    
  
Using his arms to scoop her up, he fell to his side, pulling her in close while his knot kept them intact. While he nipped at her neck, his hand slipped down and found her throbbing cunt.    
  
“Alpha…” She wriggled, unable to escape.    
  
“I want to feel you clench my fucking knot, cover me in your slick while I breed you again, and again,” He rasped into her ear.    
  


* * *

  
Stepping back into the house was bizarre to say the least. The last time he walked through the threshold, he was berserk with rage and unable to take in all the sights and sounds. A real hidden treasure trove of technology this place had turned out to be.    
  
“It’s this way,” His eyes turned and found the back of his little omega.    
  
Down into a basement they found her father’s laboratory. It was clean, cold and sterile. Walking around, Vegeta touched and played with a whole manner of contraptions, ones he had no idea what they were for. Some looked vaguely familiar, like an old memory he had trouble recalling.   
  
“Ah huh! Bingo,” Bulma sang out, flipping around an old leather bound book in her hand.    
  
“Your father’s diary?”    
  
“Yes,” Bulma held it close to her nose and sniffed. “It still smells of him, petrichor.”    
  
Vegeta bent down beside her, grabbing the book out of her hands and smelling it deeply. The scent was calming, but strong.    
  
“Petrichor?” He asked, handing it back to her.    
  
“Rain falling on dry earth,” She explained. “It’s my favourite smell.”    
  
For a moment he couldn’t contain his reaction. A strong, disapproving huff sounded from him, it sounded as foreign as it felt.  
  
Blue eyes met him and she chuckled. “Of course, behind smoked paprika.”    
  
“Hn.” He felt his eyebrows tense. “What’s in the diary?”    
  
An awakening burst across her face, her eyes opening wide. “Yes!” She flicked through the book. Landing on a date close to the end.   
  
At first, she scanned through the pages. Watching her eyes speedily dart across the words, he found himself wondering if she had helped or proceeded to continue creating these high tech tools that surrounded them.    
  
“Here, it seems he wrote a passage for me,” She said, holding it up for Vegeta to read along.    
  
“Thousands of years ago the Beta thought they had destroyed all the alpha and omega. Using an already established vaccine for omega, one which protected against a particularly destructive disease that attacked their womb lining, making them unable to reproduce. The beta weaponised this vaccine, using it to spread another virus. One that disconnected us all from the beast inside.”    
  
“Disconnected us?” Vegeta asked, examining the writing as if he had not read it properly.    
  
“Right, from our alpha and omegas.” She said. “You felt it too right? That voice…”    
  
“Yes, the tonic I took, the radicaliser. It must’ve reconnected us,” out slipped a vial from the alpha’s clothing. “The one that system one eight gave me has not worn off though.”    
  
“They usually wear off?”    
  
“Yes, it’s only a small amount of time your alpha has access to our body. You can lose control and the beast can take over completely during that time.”    
  
“But not with my Dad’s formula?”    
  
A reflex activated and his hand raised to his face, stroking the skin.    
  
“No, I didn’t lose control, in fact it is the opposite. Where I could hear the voice once, there is nothing but silence.”    
  
“I felt it too,” She said suddenly.   
  
His eyes drifted over to the small omega.    
  
“You felt your omega too?”    
  
“Yes, well I used to, but since I drank the vial,” She said, looking down at the empty bottle in his hand. “The radicaliser, I haven’t felt or sensed anything. My senses have increased, so did my speed and the link to all of my moving parts. I feel…”    
  
“Whole” Vegeta asked.    
  
Her face lit up. “Exactly!... So they disconnected us?? On mass scale, no less!” She wriggled excitedly in her chair and looked back down at the pages. “Lets keep going.”    
  
Scraping across the page, her finger found where she had left off.   
  
“There are different clans of alpha and omega humans, some call them races,”   
  
“I know these races,” Vegeta said, stopping her. “That large alpha, mustard. He was Cewri. Gigantic things. There are also Nyms, Drynns and Grulls. They vary in appearance and skill sets. But Beta could hardly tell us apart.” Vegeta explained.    
  
“Right, well he goes on to say... but they are all much the same but one…”    
  
Leaning in, he read over her shoulder.    
  
“The Falcrye.” She read. “They were especially resistant to the Beta’s virus. Refusing to disconnect from their beasts inside, the Falcrye were able to still access their inner beasts and control them. So the decimator was created.”    
  
It couldn’t be? His whole family?   
Bulma bit at her lips and looked up at him, concern dripping from her features.    
  
“Inoculation…” Vegeta whispered.   
  
“The decimator is what they give us to kill us? Pure breeds? They used it on your family?”    
  
“We’re Falcrye, we are killed by the decimator. The others just lose their alpha or omega.”    
  
Her head dropped back and kept reading.    
  
“When taken, the decimator will kill anyone with Falcrye genes, the other races are simply removed of their second gender altogether!” Bulma cried out.    
  
“Bastards! The Beta are using it to find and weed us out.” Vegeta spat. “This whole time your father is sitting on the remedy for all of this?”    
  
“Vegeta, he must have had his reasons! He barely managed to finish off the formula before he died.”    
  
“What does the rest of his entry say?”    
  
Fingers searched again for the beginning of the text.    
  
“I have created a reversal of the virus the beta created thousands of years ago. It has surpassed all my expectations and has successfully been tested on mice. I just need to test on myself. Then I will roll it out to the remaining Falcrye.”    
  
“He tested it on himself?”    
  
She shook her head. “Impossible, the minute you took the radicaliser, you changed. I sensed it, smelt it. My father never changed.”    
  
Rage erupted, overflowing. “We were the fucking guinea pigs?”    
  
“We were, systems one eight must have been given an instruction to give us both the vial.”   
  
“How did it know to give us the vials? Could it tell we were Falcrye?”    
  
Shrugging, the small omega went back to the old pages.    
  
“In the thousand years since the beta began the inoculation rituals, to kill off the Falcrye, there was a surging change throughout us. Omega stopped giving birth to Falcrye omega. And even if a Falcrye omega was born, she would be infertile. It seems the race went through a speedy evolution to try and hide the genes of the Falcrye.”    
  
“Then why are you, how?” Vegeta stammered.   
  
“He continues…”   
  
The page turned, it was the last page that had been written on. His last entry. Vegeta’s heart pounded in his chest, as if his body had already figured it out.   
  
“My daughter has been born, a true Falcrye omega. She is the first, to my knowledge, of her kind in a thousand years. She is fertile, and will reproduce Falcrye offspring. The evolutionary protection has ended, if she has appeared, so will others. I must complete this formula before they find her!”    
  
Bulma dropped the diary on the floor.    
  
“Those alpha were looking especially for you, they knew you could breed Falcrye.”    
  
“But they didn’t bet on my father creating the radicaliser and an alpha Falcrye coming to my defense,” Bulma chuckled ironically, tears forming in her eyes. “He spent his last months ensuring I survived.”    
  
“He gave you the smoking bullet, we can go find others… Undo this genocide!”    
  
Seconds went by, she just played with a lone piece of string from her clothing. Contemplating her next move as her eyes glazed over.    
  
Finally, the silence broke.    
  
“Let’s burn it to the ground. No one can’t find out what technology we have.” 


End file.
